


Home Away From Home

by deerna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Genyatta Secret Santa 2017, Kissing, M/M, Post Recall, Zenyatta being a worryheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: No matter how many times Zenyatta tried to place Harmony on him, a shadow lurked on his student’s soul; but every time they came back to Nepal the darkness lifted, and something in Genji blossomed with new life and relief, a peace that the omnic master couldn’t feel within him anywhere else. It was beautiful, and his soul longed to resonate with it, to breath it in.





	Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigopersei (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=indigopersei+%28tumblr%29).



> Entry for the [Genyatta Secret Santa 2017](https://genyatta-ss.tumblr.com/). The original entry is [here](https://genyatta-ss.tumblr.com/post/168887555789/for-pers%C3%A9e-indigopersei-i-dont-write-fluff).

They were meditating in the privacy of their room in Nepal when Zenyatta realized, not for the first time, that Genji was the most interesting and beautiful being he’d met in his life.

His student looked completely relaxed and happy, with his eyes close and a serene expression on his face. He’d gotten rid of most of his armor before settling in his usual half-lotus position to meditate, a dark, slightly worn out hoodie keeping his body warm, but he looked content in his vulnerability. Seeing him like that was a privilege Zenyatta couldn’t get used to.

“I’m really glad we get to live these moments of quiet together,” Zenyatta broke the silence, his orbs still chiming on, an almost silent singing in the still air.

A corner of Genji’s mouth curled up in a pleased smile, before he cracked an eye open to peak at Zenyatta. “I feel the same. What brought this on?”

Zenyatta shook his head, clasping his hands and letting the spheres go back to their usual place against his neck, every pretense of meditation abandoned. “Nothing in particular. I am just glad to be here with you, and I wanted to share that.” He chuckled, just a little self-consciously. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me, too,” Genji answered, breaking off his pose as well. “I know it’s hard for you, coming back to this place. I appreciate that you still accept to come with me.” 

Zenyatta floated himself down all the way until his body touched the floor. “It is good to return, I just never know if I’m overstaying my welcome.” he sighed. “Besides, coming here with you is a treat on its own. I couldn’t let you do this trip alone.” 

No matter how many times Zenyatta tried to place Harmony on him, a shadow lurked on his student’s soul; but every time they came back to Nepal the darkness lifted, and something in Genji blossomed with new life and relief, a peace that the omnic master couldn’t feel within him anywhere else. It was beautiful, and his soul longed to resonate with it, to breath it in.

He didn’t know how to tell Genji, though. It felt almost too raw, too pure to spoil by trying to put it in words. Zenyatta would rather be selfish and keep it for himself. 

“If you’re okay with it, then I’m okay with it,” Genji said with a smile, before getting up to stretch, letting out a small groan when his spine and neck popped with an audible crack. “I’m just sorry that this room is kind of- well, it wasn’t really thought with an omnic guest in mind,” he apologized, as he went to put the kettle on a small gas stove pushed in the corner.

It was a dingy, old thing, like the rest of the few things around the poorly lit room. The floor was wooden and rough and the walls were dark with smoke from the oil lamp. The only colorful touches were the carpet, a painting next to the mattress propped against the wall - a replica of a Japanese painting that Genji had brought with him after one of their trips - and a small, ruined photograph in a frame, set out on a small drawer between two candles like a small shrine.

“We've been in places less hospitable than this, and it’s not the first time we spent the winter here. I’ll been fine.”

The kettle whistled. Genji shook his head. “If only you let me open a window-”

“Absolutely not,” Zenyatta snapped, like every other time Genji had offered to let the sunlight in so that Zenyatta could soak up and recharge. “It's too cold. I don't suffer from it, but you do. Are you sure that this is enough? Should I ask Kiran if he has more blankets to lend you?”

The son of the cook that lived in the room below was probably tired of Zenyatta, by now, but the omnic didn’t mind to come across as a nuisance if it meant that Genji was well cared for. Even after all the years they’d known each other, Zenyatta was still worried of missing out on the more human needs of his student. 

“Let Kiran be,” Genji laughed, pouring hot water in his cup. “He’s been kind enough to keep this place clean while I was gone, I don’t wanna bother him for something I don’t really need.”

“I just don’t want you to get sick, that’s all.”

Genji picked his tea up and walked over to Zenyatta, kneeling down in front of him before taking a sip. “I’ll be fine. Besides, if I’m too cold I’ll just sit on top of you,” he teased, tapping his fingers against Zenyatta’s chest plate. “You always run hotter than me.”

Zenyatta sighed. “If you’re okay with it, then I’m okay with it,” he said, parroting Genji’s words and making him snort. He then gently grabbed him by the hips and pulled him in until Genji was laughing and spread messily on his lap, the cup of tea precariously upright in his hand.

“You’re a child,” Genji accused him, but he still took Zenyatta’s hand and pressed its palm against his lips in his version of an omnic kiss, a fond and amused smile dancing in his dark eyes. “But I love you anyway.” 

Zenyatta’s processor stuttered somewhere in the depths of his chest. “I love you too,” he whispered, stroking the sensor pads in his fingertips down the soft skin on his student’s cheek, mapping out his scars and recording the slight twitch of muscle when Genji smiled at him. 

“I didn’t realize how much I missed this,” Genji murmured, curling up against his chest, cup of tea cradled in his hands and Zenyatta’s arms loosely wrapped around him. “I feel better now.”

“Me too,” Zenyatta sighed, letting his orbs spread wide in an easy circle, lazily spinning around them. He looked at Genji, eyes closing with soft relaxation. “I didn’t realize how much I missed home.” 


End file.
